The present invention is directed to a device for enhancing the accuracy of a conventional single reticule telescopic sight.
This invention relates generally to telescopic sighting and, more specifically to an improved telescopic sight for the aiming of weapons.
Normal optical (telescopic) sights have a single point of reference called a reticule (crosshairs) which the shooter has to align with the target. The problem with this is that the shooters eye has to be aligned along the centerline of the weapon whilst positioning the crosshairs on the target, therefore, the sight offers no help. In other words, shooters have to learn to keep their heads in the same position each time they aim, which of course is why it is so difficult to hit the target.
This invention is a back sight which can be either a simple add on to an existing sight or alternatively mechanically incorporated into such a sight. The device enables the weapon to be aimed in a similar manner to one that has the normal iron foreword and back sights, though of course with much greater accuracy.